Kisses
by p-sama7
Summary: Tajima wants to kiss Hanai and the captain doesn't really know how he feels about that. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Oofuri.

Thank you guys for all the feed back on my last Ookiku Furikabutte fanfic! It really encourages me to continue working on this fandom. (It really deserves more love.)

Kisses

UUUU

"Can I kiss you?"

Hanai blinked as he started buttoning up his shirt, he looked up to see that no one was around him and turned slowly to see Tajima staring up at him, his face flushed but determined.

"Huh?"

Tajima seemed to not like Hanai's reaction and took a step forward grabbing the captain's arm as he pulled Hanai forward.

"I want to kiss you."

Hanai's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but Tajima was suddenly kissing him. It was awkward at first, their lips touching and both staring at each other in surprised but neither moving away.

Hanai felt his face heat up as it finally hit him that he was kissing Tajima. Hanai's hands went to push the younger teen away but Tajima was too quick as the clean up hitter grabbed the captain's arms and shoved the bald teen against the wall deepening the kiss. Hanai slowly slid down the wall as Tajima pressed against him.

Tajima licked Hanai's lips as he pulled back staring at the mouth he had just violated as he panted. Hanai staring at Tajima still in surprise but unable to move since the smaller boy still had his arms against the wall, it was awkward and his legs were starting to hurt as they slipped on the floor and he scooter further down the wall till he was sitting on the floor.

Tajima now kneeling next to him.

"I like you."

Hanai looked Tajima in the eyes then and opened his mouth though nothing came out. Tajima just let go of his arms and fell back so that they were both on the floor now looking away from each other.

Hanai's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He turned back to the smallest member of their team to see Tajima taking a deep breath before getting off the floor. They were both blushing furiously and Hanai couldn't help but think about how cute Tajima looked in that second.

"I-"

Hanai hadn't known what he was going to say but as the noise left his mouth suddenly Tajima was staring at him again and Hanai couldn't help but feel his face heat up even more.

Maybe he should go to the nurse.

"TAJIMA!" Both teammates jumped as Abe ran into the room dragging a frightened looking Mihashi behind him. "What the hell did you tell him?!"

Tajima almost looked innocent that second as he looked over at Abe and shrugged. The dark haired catcher shivered in anger. He pushed Mihashi forward and glared at his pitcher, "Tell them what you just told me Mihashi."

"Ma-ma….." Mihashi sniffled pitifully. "Ma-su-bating…make…..*sob*…..pitch better."

Hanai felt a migraine forming.

"Well it does." Tajima stated matter of factly. "I always play better if I do it a few times before a game."

Abe looked like he could murder someone. Mihashi was now crying as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong this time and Tajima was…well he was just being Tajima. Hanai finished buttoning up his shirt before he grabbed Tajima's ear trying to fight down the blush he was forming as he got close to the teen that had just ravished him.

"Stop bringing Mihashi down to your level!" He looked over at Mihashi who no longer had tears rolling down his cheeks. "And Mihashi, you are not allowed to believe anything he says….unless I verify it for you! And ma-mas-masterbation does not help you play baseball better!"

Hanai let go of Tajima's ear and groaned as he grabbed his bag as left the club room letting Abe add anything else to what he had just said.

What a day.

UUUUUUU

Hanai had made it three days without being alone with Tajima and it was almost to the point where he could convince himself whatever had happened earlier that week was just a very weird hallucination.

He sighed as he rolled his bike to the field to see it looked like he was the first one there. Hanai grinned as he parked his bike and started to make his way over to the club house, he was just about to put his hand on the handle when he was suddenly pulled down to the ground. Hanai tried to yell at whoever was pulling him down but was silenced by lips. He opened his eyes to see Tajima and pulled away but Tajima motioned for him to be quiet.

Hanai was about to ask why when a very loud cry came from the club house.

"Ga…Hamada, hurry!"

"Stupid brat….gawd Izumi…."

Hanai felt his face heat up as he heard the moans and grunts that followed as he stared at Tajima who just smiled playfully at him. Hanai was about to crawl away when he was pulled forward so that he was now lying on top of Tajima, the smaller teen pressing their lips together as he clung onto the older teen.

Hanai found himself deepening the kiss at Tajima's compliance, the younger teen arching his body under Hanai. The bald captain jumped as he felt cold hands on his skin to see Tajima smirking as the smaller teen's fingers traced up his stomach.

Hanai shuddered as his face started to heat up again.

"I like you." Tajima stated again this time with their lips pressed together and Hanai tried to say something but he couldn't bring himself to make a sound as he suddenly realized that there were no more noises in the clubhouse.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Hanai felt himself pale as he looked up to see Izumi sticking his head out of the window with an annoyed smirk while Tajima just stared at Hanai.

Wondering.

UUU

Tajima was wondering what was wrong with him. He had confessed his feelings to Hanai over a month ago, they had made out several times since then and yet Hanai never spoke when it was just the two of them.

Maybe Hanai was just shy?

It certainly wasn't that Hanai didn't like him, no one would let themselves be ravished by someone they hated….would they?

Thinking about this sucked.

Tajima kicked the rock in front of him sending it flying a few feet before he sighed and looked up to see Hanai staring at a piece of paper rather intently. Tajima walked up slowly, trying not to be too obvious as he looked to see Hanai was holding a sheet of paper that had…..Tajima's phone number?

"Tajima?" Hanai jumped back when he noticed the shorter boy next to him.

"I thought you had my number." Tajima stated with a bit of confusion.

"I-I…" Hanai blushed. "I just got a new phone and I asked Mihashi for your number…."

Tajima smiled brightly as Hanai looked away from him. He grabbed the taller teens wrist and started to drag Hanai over to his house.

"Wha- Tajima?"

"I think I love you!" Tajima laughed loudly realizing that he had silenced Hanai but it didn't matter.

Once inside the house Tajima yelled something dismissive at his parents as he pulled Hanai up to his room. He almost threw the captain in before he locked to door behind him and smiled at Hanai who was blushing and looking rather unsure of himself.

Tajima wasted no time as he shoved the bigger teen on his bed and climbed over him.

"I like you." He kissed the top of Hanai's forehead and Hanai opened his mouth to say something.

To say anything.

"I like you too." It was soft, almost as if the wind had whispered it but it had been loud enough for Tajima.

He kissed Hanai gently as the other teen clung on to him for dear life, he parted briefly so he could get a good glance at Hanai's embarrassed face before he kissed Hanai's chin, then neck.

He had finally gotten his answer.

UUUU


End file.
